degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:EClare Fan/The New Girl
(Clare's Point Of View) I was in Computer lab with this girl who looked like Adam, Every 5 seconds I would stare at her, Are they twins? I smiled and saw our teacher Ms.Daisy Talk about The keyboards Yawn..The girl who looked like Adam said "Hey I'm new can you help me?" I smiled and shook my head Yes and said "What do you need help with?" The girl smiled and said "How do I get to the PowerPoint." I told her how and She got it, She smiled and said "Thanks, My name is Jordan Todosey." I smiled and said "I'm Clare Edwards." She smiled and got up to brush off her Outfit, She was wearing a Green Shirt and White Shorts with Black Converse Her hair was brown and short just like Adam. I smiled and said "Wanna hang out at lunch?" Jordan smiled and shook her head Yes. (The bell Rang) I jumped up and got my stuff, I said "I'm gonna go find my friends, Wanna Come?" Jordan shook her head Again and went out the door with me to my friends. (Jordan's Point Of View) I was a new student and I found a new friend! her name is Clare Edwards, She's really cool, I looked at saw her friends, Oh Great a Emo kid... I looked and saw someone who looked like me, What the heck?? Clare said to me "This is Eli and this is Adam." I smiled and waved at them and said "My name is Jordan." Eli the Emo kid came and sticked his hand out, I smiled and looked at him, He notice and said "Sorry Clare made me." I laughed and looked at Clare smiling, Adam smiled at me and said "Are you new here?" I shook my head Yes and looked to see some punk Slap me in the head, I said 'What the heck?" Adam looked and went over and said "Why did you just hit her??" I was about to cry but I held it back. Clare came over to me and said "That's Fitz, He thought you were Adam." I laughed and said "Be right back." I went over to Fitz and said "Why did you hit me?" Fitz laughed and went over and slapped me, I was freakin mad I grabbed his arm and threw him on floor, I started kicking him, I saw Clare come over and stopped me before I burned him, I really wanted to do that. Clare smiled and said out loud "Fitz got beat up by a strong girl!" I heard everyone Laugh, Fitz got up and said to my face "I will kill you." I laughed and said "I just beat you up dude!" Fitz face turned red he was about to hit me untill One of his friends came and stopped him. Clare grabbed me and took me to her locker, Clare said "Are you crazy?" I smiled and shook my head Yes. Clare smiled and looked at her friend Adam smiling and saying "Ok Guys no PDA." I laughed and lightly hit him in the arm. Adam smiled and said "We ready for Lunch?" I smiled and said out loud "Yes!!!!!" Me, Adam.Eli and Clare went to lunch. Today is gonna be a great day..... Category:Blog posts